


Watermelon

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Established Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Goode, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Religious Conflict, Romance, Sexual Content, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She drags her forefinger down Misty’s back, feeling the other witch shiver pleasantly through her violet, beaded shawl. Misty’s arousal trickles in her magic, pulsating at Cordelia’s breast.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femslash February





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN. I'm in the middle of rewatching Apocalypse funny enough (before our Firestick broke, smh) and I'm highkey always on board for this ship. They're so sweet and loving and good. If you are still a fan of this wlw ship and lurking around, give a holler! It is Day 2 " _Bloom_ " for [the prompt list](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and another Crayola crayon color theme. I would love to hear any thoughts!

*

Out by the humid marshlands, Cordelia senses a new witch rising into her own.

It's more of a shack than a home when they arrive. It's somewhere further inland. She feels the scorch of mid-day heat. Black walnut trees grow from the front wooden gates. An odour like crusty, old mud on a broken truck parked by the woodlands. Heron droppings.

Misty separates from Cordelia and Zoe, eagerly stepping by the rear wheels of the truck. She picks up a cottonmouth snake out of nowhere, grasping behind its head to keep it from striking her and murmuring down to it. Unbothered by its killer instinct. Venom glistens and drips harmlessly between Misty's fingers. Cordelia vaguely recalls those pale fingers dripping this morning, _loving_ her, _filling_ her and working her from the inside, urging against Cordelia's thighs lined with white, dimpled stretchmarks.

They speak to the new witch's guardians. Ava is a troublemaker according to them and the school's principal. She sets fires. She has moved her classmate's desks without them noticing. She's been to juvie for burning another girl's hair to her scalp.

"Raw power…" Cordelia advises them, "…can be very dangerous… but it's not _impossible_ to control."

Ava's guardians have tried to pray her witch-abilities away. They force Ava to pray to God to strike her down if she doesn't let go of the Devil's hold on her. Cordelia has heard enough, standing up primly and excusing herself into the backyard. She wants more than anything to convince Ava that God or the Devil has _nothing_ to do with her. Ava is free to nurture her talents and capabilities.

There's a blue and hard-plastic swimming pool up ahead. Misty crowds with twelve-year-old Ava, feeding pet ducks and laughing. Watermelon-pink juices stain Misty's fingers. A toothy, childish smile blooms on her face that Cordelia echoes faintly.

Magic seeks out magic. That's a lesson she has acquired over time.

_Follow my voice._

Cordelia's magic drifts, tangling with Misty's wild, young magic until they're physically side-by-side. Ava allows one of the ducks to nibble down to her watermelon's husk-piece. One of her guardians calls her in. She takes her time, seemingly reluctant.

Misty glances over her shoulder, watching her cautiously, and then turns back to her Supreme.

"So they're gonna let her come…?"

"Ava's guardians believe we are a religious sect of their church," Cordelia announces. She drags her forefinger and second finger down Misty's back, feeling the other witch shiver pleasantly through her violet, beaded shawl. Misty's arousal trickles in her magic, pulsating at Cordelia's breast and within her nethers. "They do not have a television. They know nothing about us."

"Is that good or bad… 'cause I can't imagine that'll go in our favor."

"It doesn't matter." Cordelia says solemnly but firm. "We will take her tonight regardless of what they say. One of them has been regularly abusing her by injecting small amounts of pesticide in her meals while the other pretends it doesn't happen. I don't intend on her staying."

Misty's smile, blooming brightly, heightens into a grin.

"Well alright, Miss Cordelia," she drawls. "You got a little bad girl in ya, don'cha?"

" _Hmm_." Cordelia turns into her, face-to-face, exhaling to Misty's lips "I'd much rather have a good girl _inside me_ …" she whispers, raking Misty's dry fingertips to her pelvis. A happy, wondrous croon. That's worth everything.

*


End file.
